Hayden Carruth
Hayden Carruth (August 3, 1921 - September 29, 2008) was an American poet, academic, and literary critic. Life Hayden Carruth grew up in Woodbury, Connecticut.[http://magazine.uchicago.edu/0504/features/carruth.shtml Richard Mertens, 2005, Lives of a Poet, University of Chicago Magazine] He was educated at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and at the University of Chicago. He lived in Johnson, Vermont for many years. Carruth taught at Syracuse University, in the Graduate Creative Writing Program, where he taught and mentored many younger poets, including Brooks Haxton and Allen Hoey. He resided with his wife, poet Joe-Anne McLaughlin Carruth, near the small central New York village of Munnsville, and taught at Syracuse University. Carruth authored more than 30 books of poetry, 4 books of literary criticism, essays, and a novel, and edited 2 poetry anthologies. He served as editor of ''Poetry'' magazine, as poetry editor of ''Harper's'', and as advisory editor of the Hudson Review for 20 years. His later titles include the 2001 collection of poems Doctor Jazz and a 70-minute audio CD of him reading selections from Scrambled Eggs and Whiskey and Collected Shorter Poems. He wrote for over 60 years. Carruth died from complications following a series of strokes.[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/10/01/books/01carruth.html?_r=1&ref=obituaries&oref=slogin William Grimes, Hayden Carruth, Poet and Critic, Dies at 87, The New York Times] Writing Noted for the breadth of his linguistic and formal resources, influenced by jazz and the blues, Carruth's poems are informed by his political radicalism and sense of cultural responsibility. Many of Carruth's best-known poems are about the people and places of northern Vermont, as well as rural poverty and hardship, addressing loneliness, insanity, and death. One of his most celebrated poems is "Emergency Haying". Recognition Carruth was awarded a Bollingen Prize and Guggenheim and NEA fellowships. In 1992 he was awarded the National Book Critics Circle Award for his Collected Shorter Poems, and in 1997 the National Book Award in poetry for his 1996 book Scrambled Eggs and Whiskey. Shortly after the debut of Scrambled Eggs and Whiskey, he also won the $50,000 Lannan Literary Award. Other awards with which he was honored included the Carl Sandburg Award, the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize, the Paterson Poetry Prize, the 1990 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize, the Vermont Governor's Medal and the Whiting Award. Publications Poetry *''The Crow and the Heart, 1946-1959''. New York: Macmillan, 1959. *''In Memoriam: G.V.C.'' privately printed, 1960. *''Journey to a Known Place'' (long poem). New York: New Directions, 1961. *''The Norfolk Poems: 1 June to 1 September, 1961''. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1962. *''North Winter''. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1964. *''Nothing for Tigers: Poems, 1959-1964''. New York: Macmillan, 1965. *''Contra Mortem'' (long poem). Johnson, VT: Crow's Mark Press, 1967. *''For You: Poems''. New York: New Directions, 1970. *''The Clay Hill Anthology''. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1970. *''From Snow and Rock, from Chaos: Poems, 1965-1972''. New York: New Directions, 1973. *''Dark World''. Santa Cruz, CA: Kayak, 1974. *''The Bloomingdale Papers''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1975. *''Loneliness: An Outburst of Hexasyllables''. Rouge River, OR: Janus Press, 1976. *''Aura''. Rouge River, OR: Janus Press, 1977. *''Brothers, I Loved You All''. New York: Sheep Meadow, 1978. *''Almanach du Printemps Vivarois''. Nadja, 1979. *''The Mythology of Dark and Light'' (long poem). Madison, WI: Tamarack, 1982. *''The Sleeping Beauty''. New York: Harper, 1983 ** revised edition, Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1990. *''If You Call This Cry a Song''. Woodstock, VT: Countryman Press, 1983. *''Asphalt Georgics''. New York: New Directions, 1985. *''Lighter than Air Craft'' (edited by John Wheatcroft). Press Alley, 1985. *''The Oldest Killed Lake in North America''. Salt-Works Press, 1985. *''Mother'' (long poem). Madison, WI: Tamarack Press, 1985. *''The Selected Poetry of Hayden Carruth''. New York: Macmillan, 1986. *''Sonnets''. Press Alley, 1989. *''Tell Me Again How the White Heron Rises and Flies across the Nacreous River at Twilight toward the Distant Islands''. New York: New Directions, 1989. *''Collected Shorter Poems, 1946-1991''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1992. *''Collected Longer Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1993. *''Scrambled Eggs and Whiskey: Poems, 1991-1995''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1996. *''Doctor Jazz: Poems, 1996-2000''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''Her Song''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''Toward the Distant Islands: New and selected poems''. (edited by Sam Hamill). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2006. *''Last Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2012.Search results = au:Hayden Carruth, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 25, 2014. Fiction *''Appendix A'' (novel). New York: Macmillan, 1963. *''After "The Stranger": Imaginary dialogues with Camus''. New York: Macmillan, 1964. Non-fiction *''The Art of Literary Publishing'' (contributor). Wainscott, NY: Pushcart Press, 1980. *''Working Papers: Selected essays and reviews'' (edited by Judith Weissman). Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1981. *''Effluences from the Sacred Caves: More selected essays and reviews''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1984. *''Sitting In: Selected writings on jazz, blues, and related topics'' (includes poetry). Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1986 ** expanded edition, 1993. *''Suicides and Jazzers''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1992. *''Selected Essays and Reviews''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1995. *''Reluctantly: Autobiographical essays''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1998. *''Beside the Shadblow Tree: A memoir of James Laughlin''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. *''Faxes to William''. Boise, ID: Limberlost, 2000. *''Letters to Jane''. Keene, NY: Ausable Press, 2004. Edited * A New Directions Reader (edited with James Laughlin). New York: New Directions, 1964. *''The Voice That Is Great within Us: American poetry of the twentieth century''. New York: Bantam, 1970. *''The Bird/Poem Book: Poems on the wild birds of North America''. McCall, 1970. *James Laughlin, The Collected Poems of James Laughlin. Wakefield, RI: Moyer Bell, 1994. *James Laughlin, A Commonplace Book of Pentastichs (editor and author of introduction). New York: New Directions, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Haden Carruth 1921-2008, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 18, 2012. Audio / video *''Listener's Guide: Reading from 'Collected Shorter Poems' and 'Scrambled Eggs and Whiskey' '' (sound recording). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. See also * List of U.S. poets * List of literary critics References External links Poems *"A Vision of Now" *Three Poems by Hayden Carruth *Hayden Carruth 1921-2008 at the Poetry Foundation. * Hayden Carruth profile and 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Hayden Carruth at PoemHunter (20 poems). ;Audio / video *Hayden Carruth (1921-2008) at The Poetry Archive *Hayden Carruth at YouTube ;Books *Hayden Carruth at Amazon.com ;About *"This Grubbing Art," New York Times * "Lives of a Poet", University of Chicago Magazine, April 2005. * [http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/09/30/AR2008093002745.html Matt Schudel, Obituaries, Hayden Carruth, 87; Poems Reflected Struggles of Life, Washington Post, 1 October 2008] * "Hayden Carruth: Poet who produced work of 'unapologetic affection' despite lifelong struggles with mental illness" (Obituary), The Independent, 4 October 2008 * "Hayden Carruth, Poet and Critic, Dies at 87," New York Times] * "Loner poet wrote of rural people's struggles," Los Angeles Times, 3 October 2008 * Hayden Carruth in VQR: The Earth Too Cried Out for Justice, Virginia Quarterly Review. ;Etc. * Inventory of Hayden Carruth Papers, Special Collections, University of Vermont Library Category:1921 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American literary critics Category:American poets Category:Vermont culture Category:People from Waterbury, Connecticut Category:Deaths from stroke Category:People from Lamoille County, Vermont Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers